


Has Everyone Finally Forgotten?

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Hetalia: World Series
Genre: Francis gets slightly mopey because he thinks people forgot his birthday, Gen, I wrote a fic without any ships!, Like they forgot Mattie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis' birthday is on the day of a World 8 meeting in Paris. It seems no one has remembered, but did everyone actually forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has Everyone Finally Forgotten?

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine, if there are any glaring errors, please inform me.

"Everyone has been so odd this week. I wonder why." Francis wondered aloud to the glass of wine in his hand. His birthday was coming up and normally people would be wishing him happy birthday all month as they saw him, but no one had breathed a word of it. "Oh well, maybe they will all remember and comment at the meeting tomorrow." He sighed and looked out over Paris, taking in the lights and remembering the revolution.  
The next day went on as any other meeting would go, except Canada was actually noticed and remembered as he piped up to say,  
"Remember, we're all going to that restaurant after this! Don't forget!" In his quiet way. Everyone nodded and Francis spoke up.  
"What restaurant?" Mattie told him that he would show him the restaurant. The meeting progressed and the usual arguments erupted and Ludwig called everyone back into order. However, the other countries seemed to try not to argue with Francis.  
After the meeting, Mattie grabbed Francis' wrist and pulled him along after everyone had left.  
"C'mon. I'll show you were we're all meeting." Francis smiled as his son pulled him along while also holding his bear.  
Soon enough, they arrived at a small restaurant on a sidestreet in the Latin quarter of Paris, only about twenty minutes from the meeting building. Mattie pulls the older country in and spoke in rapid french to the waitress, only having to correct a few words from Canadian French.  
The waitress led them into the building to a pair of long tables with a smaller, four seater table. Everyone sat there, occupying every seat but two, one for Mattie and one for Francis. Arthur and Alfred sat at two of the four seat table, leaving the other two seats for the rest of their small 'family'.  
"Happy birthday, Francis!" All of the countries present called, clapping and cheering. He grinned, a genuine smile, not his usual sly grin, but a full smile. Mattie nodded to the chair across from Alfred and Francis sat, the Canadian sitting next to him.  
"We have been planning this for a while, I remembered you saying something about this place and how much you like it. So, since it's your birthday and we celebrated Al's, we should celebrate yours." Mattie neglected to mention that everyone but Cuba and Gilbert forgot his birthday, but everyone actually saw him, so that had been enough.  
"This is wonderful, thank you all for remembering, and, this place is amazing." Arthur laughed lightly.  
"Did you think we had forgotten?" Francis laughed as well, not wanting tom reveal that he had wondered. He felt a light tug at his sleeve and found Kuma there, the bear seemed to be comforting him, assuring him that no one forgot. He reached a hand down to rub the bear's ears in a way that Kuma had always liked as a cub.  
He knew no one would forget, his small family and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio wouldn't allow it to happen. With this knowledge, he would carry on knowing he wasn't alone on his birthday and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about a half an hour when I remembered about Bastille Day. So, I wrote this for France's birthday. Also, I have now fixed the spelling errors caused by hasty typing ona tablet. So it should be better now.


End file.
